Mi verdadero padre
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry tiene una hija de más. ¿Por qué será?
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto pertenece a JK Rowling.

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

**SS×HP×SS**

* * *

Era otra de esas noches, donde despertaba en la cama. Casado con Ginnevra Weasley. Otra de esas noches donde siento que algo falta y que algo sobra. Y sin embargo; vuelvo a darme la vuelta y confronto a mi esposa. No presto atención al vacío y me concentro en recordar que mi esposa es la única persona que amo. Y a la única; a la que le debo explicaciones y respuesta.

Me incliné hacia un lado, solo para oírla respirar. Dormía profundamente. Ladee luego, mi cabeza hacia la puerta. Habían dos pequeños ojitos, mirándome.

Me miraron en silencio, no dijeron nada. Su presencia no me era clara, no la comprendía. Inspiré en silencio y aparté las sábanas de mi cuerpo. Me senté en la cama y los llamé con una de mis manos. Aquellos ojitos, parpadearon con lentitud y caminaron hacia mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, Erisabeth?— pregunté y ella, una pequeña niña, alzó la cabeza para mirarme. Inspiró y eso me insinuó solo una cosa. Una cuestión.

Ella no podía dormir, no conciliaba el sueño. Nunca lo hacía desde la última vez que tuvo que pasar por lo mismo que yo.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— pregunté y ella, negó con la cabeza en silencio. Asentí con lentitud y me levanté de la cama. Me detuve junto a ella y la levanté del suelo. Al instante de hacerlo, sentí su cabeza sobre mi hombro y la vi ahogar un bostezo.

Ella sí podía dormir, pero cada vez que estaba sola, sufría de insomnio. Escuché que Ginny murmuraba; pero no presté atención. Ella necesitaba que permaneciera un rato con ella. En su cama.

Sufría de insomnio; cada vez que pensaba en eso. Cada vez que recordaba que estaba sola. Conmigo, sí. Pero aparte de mí, faltaba alguien más. Yo lo creía muerto; pero ella lo revivía a cada segundo...

En su memoria.

* * *

**Solo una introducción. Espero les guste. Saludos y besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SS×HP×SS**

* * *

Esa noche me quedé en su cama, para leerle un cuento. Me senté junto a ella, mientras ella miraba el libro que leeríamos. _365 cuentos_.

Le leí uno bastante largo. La historia de la flor "no me olvides". Me trajo muchos recuerdos, al momento de mirar su portada. Ella, junto a mí, ahogó un bostezo y se acomodó en la cama. Quería dormirse, pero temía que yo me levantara en cuanto el cuento acabara. Le sonreí y comencé a arroparla. Ella me miró, intentando focalizar su vista. No dejaba de bostezar y parpadear, tratando de mantenerse despierta.

— Tranquila cariño, no me iré. Me quedaré, te lo prometo.

Entonces, noté como paulatinamente se quedaba dormida. Solté el libro en la pequeña gaveta de su cómoda. Con una inspiración suave, busqué la forma de entrar en su cama, sin lastimarla. Me quedé allí, acariciándole el cabello. Pronto sentí; que ella se acurrucaba en mi regazo. Continué acariciándole el cabello.

Erisabeth apenas tenía cinco años, pero no quería conversar mucho desde lo que había sucedido. Lo recordaba claramente. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo? ¿Sacarlo de mis pensamientos? Ella era una pequeña, su cerebro era fresco, nuevo y aún así lo podía recordar con facilidad.

Perdió a su padre. Recuerdo haber cometido el error de llevarla a verlo. Antes de que lo "enterraran" o lo que fueran a hacer con su cuerpo. Creo que lo que causa sus pesadillas, era aquella horrenda cicatriz en su cuello.

A veces ambos soñamos con ello. La puedo escuchar llorar, no estamos tan lejos en las habitaciones.

Ginny se convirtió en su madre, eventualmente. Tuve más hijos y ella se sintió distinta. Rechazada. Apesar de que los trato a todos por igual; ella no interactúa con sus hermanos. No lo suficiente. No como yo quisiera.

No tomaba en cuenta que el cambio de vida, comenzara a afectar su salud mental. Pese a que Ginny no era aquel ser que amaba, creía que podía ayudarla a sanar. Pero en vez de ello, causaba el efecto contrario.

A ella no le gustaba quedarse con mi esposa. Casi siempre desobedecía sus órdenes y se escondía bajo la cama; hasta que yo pudiera encontrarla. Hasta que yo llegara para sacarla. Para ayudarla.

Ella lo extrañaba. Igual yo.

Desperté esa mañana, con una sensación de pesadéz estomacal. Estaba ligeramente contracturado, porque dormíamos en una cama bastante pequeña para ambos. Ella seguía dormida y yo, intentaba levantarme hasta sentarme.

Ahora que lo pensaba; no había tenido oportunidad de despedirme de él. Solo habíamos intercambiado, cortas palabras.

_ Mírame..._

Eso era lo único que recordaba. Luego sus ojos muertos, inexpresivos. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta el salón familiar. Me dirigía a la cocina. El desayuno de Erisabeth, lo preparaba yo. Sabía; cómo le gustaba comerlo.

Conseguí a Ginny. Tomaba café y al verme, alzó la mirada vagamente. No habíamos discutido por Erisabeth, pero imaginé que ella comenzaría a quejarse. Inspiré en silencio y abrí el refrigerador, para buscar los ingredientes del desayuno.

— Harry... ¿no crees que hace falta que la llevemos con un terapeuta? De esos que están en San Mungo. Ellos curaron a mi tía, cuando tuvo una de sus paranoias.

— Mi hija no está enferma. Solo tiene depresión. Depresión post muerte.

— Pero ya ha pasado un año, desde que él murió. Un año desde que él desapareció de sus vidas.

Sonaba bastante repelente.

— No cuestiono tus creencias en cuanto a las relaciones entre parejas del mismo sexo, pero creo que merezco un poco de respeto.

— No ¡estoy criticando eso! Quiero decir, que si le das la atención que ella implora...jamás cambiará. Podrá controlarte a su antojo.

— ¡Solo tiene cinco años. No comprende lo que está sucediendo! Severus era mejor para estas cosas. más que yo, aunque no lo creas.

— Es extraño que lo llames así, sobretodo luego de...

Pero guardó silencio. No supe si era porque precisamente, iba a decir algo indebido o porque mi hija entraba en la cocina.

Una de mis hijas.

— Hola, Erisabeth— saludó Ginny y la pequeña caminó lentamente hacia ella y se detuvo allí. Ginny se inclinó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Extrañamente; ese día estaba de buen humor.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?— le preguntó y ella simplemente recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y largó sus brazos sobre él, le colgaba graciosamente; mientras me miraba.

— ¡Papi, tengo hambre!— Lily llegaba corriendo hasta la cocina. Sonreí y asentí en silencio. Con una inspiración profunda, me pregunté si este montaje iba a durarme o se desvarataría rápidamente.

Senté a las niñas a comer. Lily era muy sociable y Erisabeth, parecía llevarse mejor con ella. Siempre compartía sus juguetes, pese a que me interrogaba muchas veces sobre la existencia de ella. Nunca respondía algo apropiado.

Muy pequeña para comprenderme. Temía que me malinterpretara y terminara creyéndose cosas que no estaban cerca de la realidad.

Posible. Muy posible de hecho.

Aunque ¿cómo iba a malinterpretar algo que no entendía? Inspiré y mientras servía el resto del desayuno, llegó el resto de mi familia. Erisabeth solía sentirse incómoda; ante la aparición de tanto público.

Mis hijos ya lo sabían. Sobretodo cuando los miraba atentamente y comía con paranoia. Como si todos la vigilásemos o quisiésemos quitarle algo.

Así eran sus fobias. Sus miedos. Ya le habían quitado a su padre. Esperaba no le quitáramos otra cosa.

Como su felicidad, por ejemplo.

— Bien niños, vamos a orar por esta comida. Para agradecer por todo lo que nos han dado, este día.

No sabía; desde cuando Ginny oraba. Pero yo solo oraba porque la situación culminara. Porque mejorara.

Porque caminara a paso firme.


	3. Chapter 3

**SS×HP×SS**

* * *

Esa mañana, Lily y yo estábamos armando un rompecabezas. Erisabeth estaba dormida y parecía que no se despertaría en un par de horas. Mientras jugábamos, James y Albus intentaban armar un aereoplano de madera que Ginny había comprado en una tienda de rebaja, en una calle muggle. Había estado buscando juguetes nuevos y los había encontrado allí. Los juguetes para personas magas, ya eran muy comunes para mis hijos. Experimentar novedades, resultaba bastante atrayente.

Mientras Ginny intentaba pegar las partes del aereoplano, escuchamos que Erisabeth se levantaba. Parecía que lloraba una vez más. Se levantó para ir hasta su encuentro, pero la detuve para que me permitiera ir por ella. Erisabeth me contaría lo que sentía, mucho más que a la propia Ginny. Así era su código.

Hablar con su padre.

Caminamos Lily y yo, hasta su habitación. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro. Al vernos, colocó sus piernas cerca de su abdomen y apoyó su cabeza en ellas. Lily se sentó a pocos centímetros de ella y la miró con dedicación. Yo me senté junto a ellas y esperaba por su comentario.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y yo suspiré ligeramente. Me preguntaba si tenía que ver con lo que yo estaba pensando.

Era mi hija. La conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Quieres decirme con qué estabas soñando?

— Papá.

— ¿Y qué te dijo papá?

Ella me miró y guardó silencio por unos minutos. Lily parecía muy interesada en saber qué ocurría con su pequeña hermana. Parecía dispuesta a ayudarla, si no podía lidiar con sus miedos más profundos. Inspiré y esperé pacientemente. No quería presionarla.

— Papá iene.

— ¿Papá viene?

Asintió con más fuerza y yo me pregunté si podía ser cierto. Si Snape estaba presente en su cabeza o si ella en verdad; necesitaba ayuda. La pequeña estaba asustada. Podía Snape estarse comunicando con ella.

Aún después de muerto.

— ¿A dónde viene? O... ¿de dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Le hacía preguntas que una niña no podía responderme. Y sin embargo; parecía que necesitaba esas respuestas para ayudarla. Estaba atado de manos. Normalmente en estos casos; debía tener una solución. Pero no. No la tenía.

Solo era un padre. No era el gran Harry Potter con ella. Tenía que encontrar una forma viable de ayudarla, sin lastimarla.

Y si en verdad no mentía, Snape no me estaba facilitando las cosas.

Lily sonrió dulcemente y se encargó de abrazar a su hermana. No entendía la mitad de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba abrazándola como si en realidad, solo fuese un sueño común y corriente.

Eso me gustaba de ella. Su paciencia. Su amor y su comprensión.

A veces me solía recordar a Ginny. Y en la paciencia; a Severus.

La pequeña se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta mí. Se abrazó a mi torso. Hipaba mientras me miraba en silencio. Quizá su depresión iba más allá o simplemente iba más lejos de lo que mi alcance podía vislumbrar.

Susurré palabras de aliento a ambas pequeñas. Lily solía afectarse mucho más que el resto de sus hermanos, cuando Erisabeth sufría.

James no la conocía muy bien y Albus, él siempre era amable con todo el mundo. Pero creo que por ser niña, se identificaba más con Lily.

— Anda. Ve a jugar con Lily. Ella y tú, pueden jugar juntas.

Asintió y entonces la vi partir. Estaba un poco conmocionada aún; pero se fue con ella. Me dije a mí mismo, que Severus no podía regresar como un fantasma y acosar a mi hija. Quizá sus sueños, solo eran llamados de su consciencia. Llamados de auxilio.

Quería volver a verlo.

Quería estar con su padre. Una vez más.

Al salir, Ginny me esperaba en el salón. Le hablé de aquel sueño que mi hija había tenido y para ella; era más grave de lo que parecía.

Y sin embargo, yo seguía sin verlo como una enfermedad. Yo lo veía como una depresión. Una tristeza por su partida.

— Harry. Ella necesita una ayuda que ni tú ni yo podemos darle. Quizá una persona que no la conozca. Que trate de lidiar con ese problema; desde otro punto de vista. Ya sabes, de una forma en la cuál ni tú ni yo intervendríamos. Nuestro amor nos cegaría a encontrar una forma de ayudarla.

Nuestros prejuicios. Sí.

Quizá ella sí necesitaba ayuda. Quizá yo no se la estaba dando. Quizá ella necesitaba ver a alguien. Además de a mí y Severus.

Las palabras de Ginny, comenzaban a resultarme inteligentes. Tenían sentido común. Y creía que ella solo quería ayudarme. Había estado cegado por mi propio dolor y no estaba percatándome del que mi hija estaba sufriendo.

Quizá necesitaba un buen consejo. Ayuda de alguien que no estuviera ligado con el problema. Exteriorizárselo a alguien que tuviera las herramientas adecuadas, para solventarlo a corto o largo plazo. No importaba cuánto.

Solo quería verla bien. Porque la amaba. Porque es mi hija. Y bien, era lo más importante que tenía. Aparte de mi nueva familia.


End file.
